Dynamic Motion
by SnarkyMcSnarkyson
Summary: Sure, Bella's human, as human as humanly possible. In fact she insists, she's just human. Nothing more to her, she swears! But she sure as hell isn't a normal human. Which changes, well, everything. AU Mutant!Bella


Summary: AU Sure, Bella's human, as human as humanly possible. In fact, she insists, she's just human. Nothing more to her, she swears! But she sure as hell isn't a normal human. Which changes, well, _everything_. Mutant!Bella

* * *

WARNING! UNBETA'D!

.

.

.

* * *

Bella knows that her mother isn't sending her away because of the incidents. She knows. She knows her mother loves her. Hell, Bella came up with the idea.

The insistent, martyr-filled part of her that tells her that her mother can't take all the "accidents" anymore. That she knows. And she knows she knows. The quick, conflicted glances at her whenever the news or neighbors goes on about the mutants. All the trembling fingers from picking up broken glass whenever Bella can't control her emotions.

There's a high-pitched hysterical part that screams that she's completely normal, thankyouverymuch, and very human, and nope, nothing else! All those accidents were just that, accidents! And if anyone says otherwise, well.. Bella doesn't know what, but that high-pitched voice assures her it's absolutely, positively _fine_. But Bella hasn't been able to ignore reality for a long time now. She knows it's part to do with Renee's mothering skills, which were..due to no one's fault..lackluster. Renee more than makes up for it in love and friendship. (Bella doesn't want a friend though, she wanted a _parent_, wails a long buried part of her)

Things are a little too late to fix though, and Bella isn't, _hasn_'t, been a child since Renee took her from Forks.

But she still remembers Renee's desperate tight hugs, whispering into her hair, "Not my Bella, please, please, please..". It's not safe to be un-normal in a post-mutant world, and she can't bring herself up to inflicting all this (_otherness)_ onto Renee and Phil, and their new life together. So, she puts aside her hysteria and denial, she puts her big girl boots on (not that she hasn't been a big girl in a long while!) and makes the decision for the better of everyone. She's going to live in Forks with Charlie now.

But some part of her heart breaks when her mother smooths down her hair, tell her she loves her but doesn't stop her from leaving.

Bella feels even worse for Charlie, whose face lights up when he comes to pick her up from the airport. A twinge of guilt hits her when he spreads out his arms awkwardly and gives her a hug. Which Bella returns, though not without feeling that slight buzzing at her fingertips...

Bella withdraws rather quickly and Charlie tries not to show his hurt. (She's sorry, but she doesn't want to hurt Charlie)

The tingling intensifies.

Bella takes a deep breath, a small step back (which tugs the ends of Charlie's smile downwards) and slaps on an awkward smile.

The small talk from the airport to the car is rather stilted.

Their conversation in the car to the house is better. Well, Charlie tries, and Bella tries, and when Bella squints her mental eye, she can totally say it's better . (Bella knows she's getting a little too good at sidestepping reality, but she much rather ignore that part too)

Bella looks out the window at the foggy, grey sky and the dark, green multitude of trees lining the road. Forks is a small town and the forest that surrounds them only empathizes that fact.

She's glad. She banked on exactly that.

Bella chooses Forks not just because her father lives there, (though that was certainly a big help) but because she's almost positive that there was no mutants, no _nothing_ going on and certainly not any monkey business. Just the perfect place to hide for a.._human_.

She's positive.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: Um. First things first. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or just leave it as a oneshot or continue it as a drabble. Depends on the response (which I'm trying to set as super-duper low so as to not crush my poor ego) and my mood (which is permanently set on swinging wildly in the wind).

Sooo. I don't really even remember what happens in the Twilight series. Or, for that matter, X-men. Not that it's going to be all about X-men, just a small blend. But I really wanted to read a story where all those weird hints in the Twilight series about Bella was actually a thing. But one where Bella wasn't..Bella.

Hah! My ulterior motive shows up! I wanted a kickass Bella, yes. But she's not really kickass..yet(?) And one where she isn't a werewolf or a vampire. And one without her falling all over Edward. Well, if I continue, she will, but it sure as hell won't be endgame.

I was looking for a story with so many requirements that I sorta gave up and wrote it instead. It being the prologue anyways. I'm...not a person who writes. Willingly. I much prefer the backseat driving of critiquing and criticizing, cause hell, it is so much easier. Writers out there, I don't know how the hell you do it. All that creativity juices! I'd like to know where to find such things as those..

Please do review, critique, respond - I've never written in this fandom before and it's a strange new world..


End file.
